The Last Night
by BCBoo
Summary: We all know Gus' version of Growltiger's last night, but what really happened on that faithful night


I own Miru but no-one else. This is just an interpretation of the infamous Growltiger and Griddlebone. I've written more of this but it's all a bit disjointed at the moment.

-----------------------------

Miru, still a kitten but growing up fast, was on her fathers boat. Her father, Growltiger, had taken her on an exciting journey to places she could not remember the names of. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the red neck scarf she had been given. It was similar to Growltiger's except it was plain, but Miru didn't care. It was a gift from her father and therefore it was special.

Miru left the barge to find her mother, Griddlebone, who was waiting calmly with Miru's younger brother, Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie was still very young. He could walk, but still tripped on occasion. He was a very quiet kitten, and no member of the family could figure out where he got it from. They were waiting in the kitten's home, which was in the shed of a garden. The owner of the garden was an old caring lady who loved the 4 cats who came and went from here. Griddlebone spent as much time there as she could, but still had to return to her human home regularly so they knew she was alive. Growltiger also spent as much time as possible here, but with his pirate life, the time was rare and treasured.

A while later Griddlebone left in search of Growltiger, leaving Miru and Mungojerrie with next doors cat, Lilane. Lilane was an elderly cat who loved kittens, but hers had long ago grown up and left. Miru and Mungojerrie loved her as well, but like most curious children Miru was eager to spy on her parents. She gave Lilane the slip while she was trying to stop Mungojerrie from crying. Miru took a shortcut to the barge, but she needn't have rushed. Griddlebone would quickly go home and change into her best collar before making sure her fur was perfect. Griddlebone never hid her vanity.

Sneaking onto the barge was no problem; Miru had been sneaking around this barge since she could walk. She found a place to hide with a view of the deck. Crouching behind the plank, which was on its side, Miru watched the deck through a knothole. There were 5 cats talking among themselves, the rest of the crew had gone to shore for some freedom while the ship was docked. The 5 cats were all a mess. They had fur missing in various places, one was missing a tail. Any onlooker would think they were dangerous and politely walk around them, not wanting a confrontation. Miru knew they could be dangerous, they were pirates after all, but they had also played tag with her during long days at sea when Growltiger was busy moaning at one of the crew because he was an incompetent twit, it was amazing how many times that happened.

Growltiger came out onto the deck, looked around with his one eye and noticed his crew. He walked seemingly calm, up to the 5 members of his crew and spoke in a deep and commanding voice.

"What are you doing?" The 5 cats turned to him, looking as brave as possible. A dark brown tabby with a furless shoulder spoke.

"Just enjoying the full moon Sir." He turned back briefly to glance at the others who nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Replied Growltiger, "Well, if you were SLEEPING we could all enjoy the moon." It didn't make much sense, but with Growltiger, it didn't have to. The pirate cats quickly turned and headed below deck to sleep. As they walked past Miru heard them complaining. She suppressed a giggle and turned to look at Growltiger who was glaring at his retiring crew. Once they were gone he quickly licked a paw and rearranged his mane. Even with his naturally messy fur, Growltiger always wanted to look his best for his Griddlebone.

Most could not believe that the infamous Growltiger could love, but Miru knew different. She saw the love whenever her parents were together. She and her brother were the proof of that love.

"My love?" The beautiful sound of Griddlebone's voice floated onto the barge.

"I'm here darlin'." Girddlebone walked onto the deck and quickly embraced her mate.

"I've missed you so much." Griddlebone wept quietly into his shoulder fur. "I hate waiting to see if you'll return home alive."

"And I hate leaving you and the kittens, but after I get my revenge on Ghengis then I promise, I'll give up piracy and stay here." They sat down, still embracing, and lovers talk passed softly passed between them.

After a while Miru started getting bored. She was about to curl up and sleep when she heard a song. It was in the human Italian language, and she knew it well. It was a song, that when translated was by no means serious, but her parents loved it. It was the song Growltiger courted Griddlebone with and always brought a smile to Miru's lips. Watching the duet quietly happening distracted Miru's attention from her surroundings, so she didn't notice a Siamese sneak on board, followed by many more. Growltiger however did notice. He quickly stood up and got ready to attack, calling his five crew members at the same time. Two seconds later Griddlebone also stood with her claws bared. The Siamese at the front grinned an evil grin.

"So at last we meet again Growltiger." He couldn't get another word out because Growltiger and lunged at him and was in full attack mode. Two more Siamese attacked Growltiger while the rest attacked Griddlebone and the five-crew members.

Miru was scared stiff. She wanted to help her parents but knew if she did she would almost instantly be killed. She had been taught some fighting skills, but was still only a kitten. The Siamese outnumbered their opponents at least 3 to one. The five crew members went down first. Each one killed and horribly disfigured. Next Griddlebone was caught. A tall Siamese stood behind her, holding her tightly in a headlock. One claw was alarmingly close to Griddlebone's throat. Griddlebone gave a screech and Growltiger turned to look at her after pushing one of his opponents into the others.

His mate was beaten. She had fought well and the blood that covered a good majority of Griddlebone's body was not all hers. Distracted, Growltiger did not notice Ghengis walk up behind him. With a brutal laugh he fully extended his claws and rammed them into Growltiger's back causing him to scream in agony. Retracting them, Ghengis did the same to his front. Defeated, Growltiger stumbled; he was losing blood too fast. He made eye contact with his beloved one last time before stumbling over to where the plank was. He crashed into it then stumbled backwards before falling over the edge of the barge. All through this Griddlebone screamed her lover's name, frantically trying to get loose. Miru's mane was coated in her father's blood, which had splashed on her when he crashed into the plank. She could not make a sound, she was in shock.

Ghengis, still laughing, got a round of congratulations from his men, which gave Griddlebone the opportunity to break loose. She ran to where Growltiger had fallen overboard and frantically scanned the waters surface for a sign of her mate.

"He's dead milady, and soon you will be too. And then we will go after your kittens." With a scream Griddlebone leapt to the gangplank and ran back to where her kittens should have been safely tucked in their beds, promptly followed by the Siamese.

A full 10 minutes of silence passed on the deck of Growltiger's barge. Miru had not moved. Then suddenly she let out an ear-piercing scream. She ran off the barge and out of the dock as fast as her small legs would take her. She ran back to her home but found it empty. Everything had been messed up and more importantly her mother and brother were gone. She screamed again attracting Lilane's attention. She came running in and instantly went over to comfort the blood soaked kitten.

"Where are they?" Miru got out between tears.

"I don't know darling, your mum came in, grabbed little Jerrie and screamed at me about you. I obviously had no idea where you were, which upset her even more. We heard a crash outside, and she told me to go out the hole in the back and go home, I went and saw her run out soon after with Jerrie in her arms." Lilane decided to avoid the fact that she was covered in blood. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Lilane wanted to reunite this family and wasn't sure if Griddlebone would return.

"Uncle Mac. Mum and Dad always said they'd go there if there was trouble." Miru muttered.

"Do you know where he is?" Miru shook her head. "Well you can stay with me for now; we'll find your mum."

That night Miru slept uneasily with Lilane in her human's kitchen. She knew Lilane really did care, but she didn't want to stay. Mainly she was worried the Siamese would come back. So she left in the early morning. Miru didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She just wanted her family back.

A good two days of wondering later Miru ended up in a busy human place. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was she needed to wash. It had been raining, despite the fact it was summer, for two straight days, and although the blood was long gone from her multi colored mane, she still felt dirty. Jumping into what the humans call a fountain, she began to wash.

"Hello there lassie." A Scottish accent said from behind her. She turned and started at the young adult cat in front of her.

"Are your parents around, I saw you enter alone." He sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, my dad's dead and I've lost my mum." She replied quietly, and then perked up. "Have you seen her? She's all white, long fur, she had my brother with her, he's small, white, black and orange tiger stripes?" Miru looked hopeful, while the orange tabby thought.

"No, I'm afraid not. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No, I'm alone and looking for them." Miru was no fool. She knew the stories about her Uncle so she wasn't going to mention him. The other night she may have let slip while in shock, but the time alone had given her time to think.

"Well then, I know somewhere you can stay. It's safe, there's plenty of food and water, and lots of other kittens around."

"But I need to keep looking…"

"We'll help you. We've got mystics in our tribe; they'll find your mum and brother." With that Miru agreed to go with him. The tom introduced himself as Skimbleshanks. It turned out Miru was in a train station. He took her on a train to safety.

-----------------------------

Please review, I'd like to know if I should go on.


End file.
